Shira and Diego Forever
by Adrian777
Summary: Shira and Diego have trouble telling each other how they feel because of their saber tooth pride and dignity. But when they finally do, all the feelings and emotions that were held back come bursting out. Exciting adventure Between two of the most beloved characters in Ice Age... ENJOY!
1. The Coldest Night

**This story is about a love connection between Shira, a saber tooth tiger that used to be part of a pirate crew, and Diego, a saber tooth tiger that saved her from that terrible life. This story has innaproppriate language and explicit sexual content. This is my first ever story so i hope u ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

At night, the moon shines bright over the lands which are filled with both ice and grass. Sid, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, and Granny have all been living in peace since they defeated Gutt and his crew a few months ago. Shira and Diego however, have been having a few issues lately. The two sabers are no doubt in love, but their pride and dignity will not let them tell each other how they truly feel. So the two sabers are left to do nothing other than play fight and argue. That was until one fateful afternoon...

Shira and diego sleep lying next to each other in their shared cave. The night is chill as breezes of cold air lifts the fur up off of Deigo's back. Shira begans to shiver due to the cold weather, and since she and Diego are lying with each other, this wakes up Diego. He stands up and lets out a big yawn. He walks toward the opening of the cave and noticed the sun isnt even close to being up. He starts to wonder why he woke up so early in the morning. Then with his nightime glowing golden eyes, he looked at his mate, who happened to be shivering even more so now that he moved away. He quickly comforts her by immediately laying back down next to her. He took his paw and placed it on her shoulder as he started to slowly lick her cheek. A soft grin rose upon Shira's face as she silently purred to this warm treatment and for that short moment, she stopped shivering. Noticing this, Deigo continued to lick her cheek slower and slower making sure that she is comfortable and warm. What was once a silent purr became a more vocal one. Since Shira is asleep, she is unaware of how loud she is purring but Diego doesn't care. He knows that she is enjoying this treatment and he enjoys giving it to her.

When morning came, Deigo once again woke up but this time, he woke up on his own. He doesn't remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembers is him warming his mate. He mustve dozed off. Thinking about last night, Deigo looks to his side in order to see how Shira is doing, only to see that she isnt there. _(I wonder where she could've wondered off too... Its not like her to leave in the morning without waking me first)_ Diego thought to himself.

He then wondered outside the cave in search of her. Diego is an outstanding, elite-class hunter and tracker. Finding Shira should be a piece of cake to him. Sniffing the snow and the trees and the bushes, Diego couldnt catch one scent of her anywhere. Starting to become worried Diego ran off deeper into the woods to find her. He knew that if anything had ever happened to Shira, he couldn't go on living. Even if he never mentioned his feelings, they are still there. After hours of searching, Diego knew that there was only one place she could be... back at the cave. Diego ran back to the cave hoping, praying that she was there. It took Diego about 30 minutes to get back to the cave.

When he got there he ran inside looking for Shira. Thankfully Diego sighed in relief as he saw his mate. But something was wrong, She heard him come in but she still remained frozen like she couldnt see anything going on around her. Diego moved in closer thinking that she was just playing one of her games. He started to grin as he lowered his body, getting ready to pounce on her. His grin quickly turned into a face of concern as he got close enough to Shira to realize that she was crying.

**Please comment/review, even if its only just one word. You feedback means everything! This is just Chapter 1... Im going to have many short chapters like this. Trust me ur gonna want to keep reading, it gets INTERESTING **


	2. Shira's Pain

**Chapter 2**

Diego quickly went up to his mate with a worried expression on his face. "Shira are you okay," he asked. Shira sniffles and says, "Yeah I..I..I'm fine," as she tries to wipe her tears which wouldn't stop running down her cheeks. Diego didn't buy it, he's been with Shira way too long to not see that something was seriously wrong. Sabers are tough mammals that wouldn't cry unless something really bad happened. "Shira, don't hold out on me... okay? I don't like seeing you like this. I've never seen you cry before so I know that something is really wrong. I'm always going be here for you Shira because I lov..." Diego started to think about what he was saying. _(I was about to admit my feelings to Shira and ruin everything. How would she respond? She already calls me soft almost everyday even though I hates it. This would no doubt make things worse)_ Diego thought. So in an effort to save himself from humiliation, he tried to finish the sentence differently but before he could say one word, Shira collapsed.

"SHIRA!," Diego yelled as he tried to lift her up with his head. A small puddle of blood began to form underneath her. Diego's eyes widened with fear because he has never experienced this type of thing before. The tigress who stole his heart, lies in front of him, unconscious and he doesn't even know why. Diego lays next to his mate and desperately tries to find where the blood is coming from. He thinks if he stops the bleeding, maybe she will wake up. Then he could find out what's going on. Using his paws, Diego lifts underneath Shira trying to find the wound. He is quick to notice a small gash towards Shira's rib cage. Diego begins to lick the wound trying to either stop the bleeding or at least slow it down. After about a few minutes the bleeding stopped and Shiras eyes began slowly open.

Diego lifts her up and places her on his back. He knows that the scent of the blood puddle will draw many predators, so he searches for a new cave for them to stay in. With luck, he finds another cave not to far away from the old one. Which means he doesn't have to carry his wounded mate for long. This new cave was a little bigger than the old one but other than that, there really was no difference. But even if there was, Diego wouldn't care. He was more focused on Shira than anything else. As they enter the cave, Diego sets Shira softly on the ground. Shira slowly opens her eyes and looks at her wound, which to her surprise wasn't bleeding anymore. "Diego?" She quietly said in a soft tone. "Did you...," before Shira could say anything else Diego nuzzled her cheek. He rubbed his nose ever so gently against the side of her face. The gray and dark gray saber began to purr lightly as she nuzzles him back. This gets Diego to start purring as well. Both of the sabers began to purr louder and louder as they both rubbed their soft and smooth noses against the others cheek. Shira has never been so happy to see Diego by her side and Diego felt the same about her.

After they finished nuzzling each other, Shira slowly lifted herself into a sitting position and looked Diego straight in his eyes. Diego got lost in the beautiful saber's bright blue, crystal eyes. His trance was broken when Shira finally spoke. "Diego I'm sorry," she says lightly. Diego quickly responds, "You have nothing to be sorry for... I'm still confused on what all happened here. "I made a big mistake." Shira's voice slowly grew to normal. "I messed up bad and now it may involve you too. I tried to change his mind but he got really mad!" The tigress began to tear up again but Diego comes up to her and licks her tears away. He had many questions to ask her like who got mad, what mistake did she make, how did she get hurt, and why is she sorry. But given her current state, the worse thing he could do was rush all those questions on her at once. "Shira its okay. You should rest, I'll go find us some food and we can talk about this later alright?" "Thank you Diego, for everything" she said as she licks Diego's cheek and lies down. Diego gives her a light smile and walks toward the entrance of their new cave. He then leaves to search for food.

Shira begins to lick her wound, which even though is clean still hurts really bad. While doing that she begins to think about Diego and everything that they've been through. _(I never thought I'd meet a saber as sweet as Diego. All the ones that I'm used to don't show any kind of respect towards females. I always thought that I'd live alone and die alone. I was in so desperate for company that I joined a pirate crew thinking that would solve all my problems. But I still had that empty feeling and in my heart I knew that this wasn't any better. When I saw Diego on that ice berg, I thought that he was just another dickhead saber that would treat females like trash. But when I saw how much he cared for his friends and for me when he offered me water, even though I was a prisoner, I knew he was different from other sabers. Even if his pride won't let him admit it, he's a big softie. I'm glad he's my softie.)_ She stops licking her wound because it starts to feel better. Thinking about the wound caused her to think about everything happened this morning.

Diego enters the cave a couple minutes later with a full grown, male deer carcass being dragged by its neck. Diego looks at Shira looking for her to be impressed but instead he sees her frozen still shaken up about what happened to her. He walks over to her and drops the deer near her. The smell of the deer carcass snaps Shira out of her thoughts. She looks at the deer and then looks at Diego. "Shira, look I can tell by the way your acting something really bad has happened to you. I've never seen you shaken up like this. After your done eating if your ready to talk we can, but right now you should eat and relax. "Thanks Diego, but I can't keep this to myself any longer. I have to tell you what happened. Now."

**I will try to post a new Chapter every day. Please continue to read and review. Id love to get ur feedback on these chapters and use them in my next ones. What do you think happened to Shira? Who got mad? You'll find out in the next Chapter!**


	3. Shira's Story

**Chapter 3**

"Diego looks at Shira with concern, "Are you sure you want to tell me now? There's no harm in waiting till after you eat. You look real shaken up about this and I don't want you to tell me before your are ready." Shira replies instantly, "Yes this needs to come out now. I can't keep thinking about this and getting scared about what may happen later. I need you to hear this, because not only did I put myself in danger, but I may have put you in danger as well. Please just listen." Diego lays next to Shira ready to listen to her story, " Okay Shira, I'm listening.

_(Earlier this morning...)_

"As the sun rose, the birds began to sing waking up all the animals in the forest. Shira wakes up and lets out a big yawn. She tries to stand up and stretch but she notices that Diego is sleeping with one arm over her. [If you read chapter 1 you know why] Shira smiles at this sight because she's never really seen Diego sleep before, normally because he's always the first one awake and the last one to fall asleep. She finds it cute that he slept on her, since he doesn't really show emotion often. "My cute softie," she says as she licks his cheek and slowly slides from under him trying not to wake him up. Shira then stretches and walks towards the entrance of the cave. _(Since Diego is normally the first one up, he brings the food in the morning. I think I'll surprise him and bring the food this time. Its been forever since I hunted this early in the morning anyway)_, Shira thought as she began running through the forest looking for food.

"Shira sniffs the ground and looks for footprints in the grass for signs of life. She wanders further from the cave than she's ever been, but she doesn't care. She is determined to impress Diego by any means. Eventually she came across the smell of a young bull (calf). Now bulls are one of the biggest animals in the forest, there's no doubt that this will not only impress Diego, but will fill them both up. Now sabers aren't strong enough to take down a full grown bull by themselves, but the calves are easy for them. Shira follows the scent of the young bull and eventually came across it. The calf was by itself eating grass. She searched for the parents but didn't pick up on anything. To Shira this meant its time to catch breakfast! She creeps up to the calf and gets as close as she can without it seeing her. She then lowers her body, getting ready to pounce. As soon as the calf faced the other way, Shira leaped into the air to pounce on the calf but something got in her way.

"A light grey saber pounces on the calf just before she could get to it. The saber kills the young calf and looks at Shira. Shira growls at the saber for stealing her meal and gets low ready to fight for it. The saber growls back and lowers his body to. "Hehehe you sure you want to do this kitty," the grey saber says. Immediately Shira pounces on the saber and has him lying on his back. "Don't call me kitty," she says. The grey saber's bright blue eyes (same color as Shira's) widened. "Shira... could that really be you," the saber said. Instantly Shira jumped off of the saber startled and confused. "Who are you," Shira asked. "Hahaha you don't recognize me sis? We are like the only grey sabers around." Shira's bright blue eyes opened as she realized who he was. "Shane?," she said in a very happy tone. Shane nodded as he ran to his sister, and nuzzled her. Shira's eyes began to water as she nuzzled him back. "It's so good to see you Shane," Shira says as she wipes her tears. "How's everything back at home?" "Well I could tell you, but I'd rather just show you," Shane replies. "No, I can't go back, you know that. I ran away from home for a reason. You know why." Shane laughs," Come on sis, the old leader passed away and we got a new one. Our new leader doesn't force women to bear his cubs like the old one did. Plus he doesn't know you so the 'if you run away, you must never come back' rule doesn't apply hear. You will be fine." Shira is happy to hear this news but if she went back, this would mean leaving Diego and his herd. "I'll come but I'm not staying, I just want to see everybody then I'm coming back," Shira says. "Umm ok... I guess, I mean it would be nicer if you stayed but it's your life. I'm just happy I get to see my little kitty." "I said don't call me that!," Shira growls. Shane laughs because he used to tease her like that all the time while they were young, and he misses it.

"Shira followed Shane all the way to their tribe. Conveniently, their tribe was only 2-3 miles away from the cave so she could come and visit anytime. Shira was excited to see her friends and family members again. Even though she ran away, she still missed them. Shane lead her to his cave first. "This is where I crash at night. Most of the time I'm hunting or out with my friends, but at night I just chill in here." "Its nice, but mines bigger," Shira said mocking her brother. "Whatever," Shane says as he walks toward the entrance of the cave. "I'm going to go get everyone and introduce them to you, just wait here. And try not to break anything, you think you can sit still kitty?" Shira smirks at her brother as he walks off. "Yup he's still the same," Shira says to herself as she lays down waiting for him to return.

"A few minutes later, another saber enters the cave. Shira hops to her feet because this saber just enters the cave without saying anything. "Who are you," Shira asks. "My name is Lenny, I'm a good friend of the saber that owns this cave. I'm guessing you know him somehow," Lenny says. "Yeah, he's my older, annoying brother, Shira blatantly states. "Oh well I could've guessed that, seeing how you both have bright blue eyes and grey fur. You can only get that from your parents. How come I've never seen you before?" "Oh that's because I ran away from home. I didn't like the way the old leader ran things. He tried to force me to do things I was extremely uncomfortable with." "Hmm okay, so what have you been doing since," Lenny asks. "Well I did join a pirate crew if that's interesting enough." Shira chuckles. "It was a mistake though, and I'm glad that a saber and his herd saved me from that life. Now me and the saber live together. It's so great." "Well a saber and his herd ruined my life, I had no where to go until I found this place," Lenny states. "Wow, I'm so sorry, well if it means anything, this tribe is one of the best things that a saber can be apart of," Shira says as she smiles at Lenny. Lenny then started to think. How odd is it to find two sabers that are apart of herds instead of packs. He then decided to ask Shira a question that would change everything. "Hey well I'm glad you came back to visit. By the way, what was the name of the saber that saved you?" "Diego... why," She asks. Lenny's expression went from chill to angry. "Diego huh? hmmm. Did his herd have a mammoth and a sloth?" Shira noticing the shift in his tone, started to back away from Lenny. "Umm y..y..yeah. I mean there's more than just one though," Shira says frightened. "This Diego of yours, he wouldn't happen to be a medium built, orangish/brownish saber with greenish/golden eyes would he?" Shira then noticed why Lenny got mad all of a sudden. Diego and his herd are the ones that ruined his life! Shira tried to bolt towards the entrance but Lenny pounced on her. "I'm going to take that as a yes. Now be a good girl and tell me where the hell he is!," Lenny angrily says. Shira, lying on her back, pinned down by Lenny says," No. I'm not going to let you hurt Diego or his friends. I don't know what he did to you, but you need to let it go. This tribe is probably the best thing that has ever happened to you. Leave the past behind you." Lenny laughs as he claws Shira's rib cage. Shira lets out a silent scream. "I'm going to ask you again. Where Is DIEGO!," Lenny yells at Shira. Shira screeching in pain, strikes Lenny in the face with her claws, causing him to get off of her. She then makes a bolt for it towards the forest.

"Lenny tries to keep up with her, but even though he is bigger, Shira is faster. Realizing that she is going to get away Lenny decided to yell one last thing. "Run for now Shira, but our leader isn't going to be to happy to hear that Diego is somewhere in these woods. Seeing as how he killed his brother Soto! We are all going to be coming after you guys real soon!" Shira hears this but just keeps running. She soon winds up back at the cave, but noticed that Diego isn't there. With tears rolling down her cheeks and blood oozing from her wound she sits in the back of the cave frozen over what had just happened. A few minutes later.. Diego comes running in the cave.

_(Back to present time)_

"Diego's mind is blown over this story. "I'm sorry Diego, I should never have gone back. None of this would have happened," Shira says as she begins to tear up. Diego looks Shira dead in her eyes," This is all my fault. I always knew my past would come back to haunt me, just not like this. Lenny should've never put his paws on you. Now I'm going to kill him too." Shira's tears start to fall and Diego takes his paw and wipes them away. "It's okay Shira. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, me, or the herd." Shira started to feel better as she licks Diego's cheek. "It's probably best though that we eat this deer as fast as we can though." "Why would you say that," Shira asks. "Because I know Lenny, and his fat ass is probably still coming after us. And with that blood trail you left behind, he has a straight path right towards us. Even though it may lead him to the old cave, we are close enough for him to smell us once he gets there. Plus your wound hasn't healed up." Shira nods as she and Diego begin to eat the deer carcass. After they finished eating, Diego disposed of the remains and they headed out of the cave.

**Hopefully you weren't expecting that. I try my best to be unpredictable. Please comment/review. I need your feedback. I will try to post new chapters every day. I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Feelings

**Chapter 4**

"As the sun begins to set and the sky begins to get darker, Diego and Shira continue wondering far away from their old cave, in hopes of finding a new one before the night sky comes about. Diego and Shira don't have to worry about starving because they run into lost animals all the time, and with 2 sabers, taking down bigger prey is easier. They are about 20-25 miles away from their old cave, but they keep moving just to be sure the Lenny isn't following them. "I think we lost him," Shira says as she lies down next to a bush. "Trust me Shira, there is no losing Lenny. There's only outrunning. He is the most determined saber I've ever met. Plus lying out here in the open isn't really a good idea. Lets at least wait until we find a cave to relax," Diego says. Shira sighs," Fine, but I'm going to pick the next one." "Ha If you can find one, there's literally nothing out here," Diego says. Shira, without warning, smiles then takes off.

"Running full speed ahead without Diego. "Shira! Wait!," Diego says as he takes off after her. Since Diego is faster than, Shira it didn't take him long to catch to her. Even after he caught up to her, Shira continued to run. Ignoring Diego's presence and words. "Shira, was it something I said, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything. I was just...," suddenly Shira stopped. Diego, not prepared for her immediate stop, tried to slow down but was ultimately stopped by a tree. Diego slams hard into the base of the tree and falls to the ground. "Oh my god, my arm... Shira what the hell was that all about," Diego asks in an upset tone while holding his shoulder. "Diego are you okay," she asks in a very giddy tone. "Why are you so happy, I could've broken my arm!" "Oh Diego I'm sorry, I know my softie must be in a lot of pain. Diego growls lightly. "Don't be mad at me, look on the bright side... I found us a cave that I really like," says Shira as she helps lift her mate off of the ground. Diego look up and sees a cave medium sized cave, which is part of a mountain deep within the forest.

"This cave has lost of grass on the ground, has white and pink flowers growing on the walls, and to top it off, the walls have hearts drew all over them. "Isn't it perfect," Shira asks Diego. "There is no way in hell, that I'm living here. I can't be seen in a place like this. It would ruin my reputation. What would a cold hearted assassin like me, be doing living in a place that is filled with hearts and flowers?," Diego immediately says. "You said yourself that I could pick the next cave. And I choose this one. What would a strong, prideful saber look like if he went against his own word hmm?" Diego smiles as he knows that Shira is just trying to get him to accept the cave. But she's also right. "Fine. But I'm sleeping outside," Diego says. Shira smiles with joy as she runs up to Diego and nuzzles him. She enters the cave and decides to take a look around. Diego walks into the cave after her.

"The two sabers explore the whole cave. The flowers, the drawings, the scent of the grass... everything. "Wow, this cave is so beautiful," Shira says while looking at the drawings. "Hey softie, come over here and look at this." Diego, still upset about having to live in this cave, walks up to Shira. "I thought I told you to stop with the softie. Anyway, what is it," Diego asks. "I think there are drawings inside of the hearts," Shira says as she looks closely at all the hearts. "Yeah, look at this one. It looks like two bears, and I they're together. Oh look, this one has two squirrels, also together. Maybe each heart has a pair of animals in them. But why," Shira says. Diego knows exactly what was going on. He figured out that each heart represented a couple that had lived here._ (Damn. This is a honeymoon cave. Where two animals in love come to have fun and mate. I don't think Shira would be to happy if she found out that she was living in a mating cave with me. And what worse it that it's mating season! Should I tell Shira? If I do, or if she finds out, it might make things weird. I really like Shira, and I wouldn't mind sharing a heart with her, but I still don't know for sure if she feels the same way or not. Ugh this is killing me. I need to tell her how I feel about her, I just need to find the perfect time)_ Diego thought. He decided to keep his mouth quiet for now. The two sabers continued to explore the cave.

"The white, bright moon took the suns position as stars covered the sky. It was night time and Shira found a nice place to sleep for the night. Like Diego said he would, he found a place right outside of the cave he could sleep. "Diego, are you really going to sleep out there? Who cares if the cave is filled with hearts and flowers. Its not like your going to be in it yourself right?" Diego smirks as he listens to what Shira is saying. "Come on softie, you don't want to sleep with me?" Diego blushes. "No, of course I do." "Then come lay with me tiger," Shira says in a soft, seductive tone. Diego's heart starts to pound because he finds this voice very attractive. Because its mating season, Shira and Diego are affected by their instincts. Shira is obviously in heat, and wants Diego to enter the cave. Diego's instincts are telling him to go into the cave, and mate with Shira. But Diego isn't sure that she would let him. Even though Shira's seductive voice and her plead for Diego's presence makes Diego want to mate with her even more, he doesn't want to risk ruining everything with her. Diego gets up and enters the cave. "There's my softie, come over here I want to tell you something," Shira says again in the sexy tone. Diego tries his best to fight his instincts. "Look Shira, I have to talk to you." Shira lets out a delicate moan," Can't it wait?, the saber asks." "No, as a matter of fact it can't. Look Shira, ever since me and the herd rescued you from Gutt, I had started to develop feelings for you. Actually these feelings started when I saw you on the Ice berg ship. When we play together, and run together, even when we sleep together, I'm happier than I've ever been. When I woke up this morning and you weren't there, my heart started beating faster and faster. I though that something bad had happened to you. And when you came back and I saw you shaken up and bleeding, my heart stopped. I meant every word when I said that I'm not going to let anyone hurt me, you, or the herd. My feelings for you continue to grow with each passing day we spend together. I do not know how you feel about me, but I thought you should know how I feel about you." _(Did I really just do that, Oh no. What if she doesn't feel the same way. What if she doesn't want to hang out with me anymore because it would be to weird. Ugh I'm such a dumbass. Why did I have to open my mouth. I can't believe I just let my instincts take over me like that. Damn)_ Diego thought as he closed his eyes waiting for a response from Shira. After about 10 seconds, Diego not being able to see, hears Shira get up from the grass on the ground, and walk towards him. Diego tenses up his body as he knows that this can only end two ways. It can be the end of their relationship, or the beginning of a new one. Just as Diego, thinks about going back outside, he suddenly feels Shira, as she pressed her muzzle against his. Diego's eyes pop as he wasn't expecting this at all, this being their first kiss and all. He sees Shira with her eyes closed and mouth pressed against his own as she kisses him passionately. Diego smiles and closes his eyes. They stay like this for what seems like an eternity, until Shira backs out of it. Both sabers open their eyes. "You're such a softie," Shira giggles. Diego stands there speechless. He doesn't know how to respond. Shira licks him on the cheek. "Its ok though, you're my softie."

**I will try to post a new Chapter everyday. Many people read this story, Please give me your feedback. Comment/Review. Next Chapter may not be suitable for kids. Diego and Shira have shown their feelings for each other. And it is still mating season. I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The Fateful Afternoon

_Warning: This chapter is mainly the reason this story is Rated M_

**Chapter 5**

("You're such a softie," Shira giggles. Diego stands there speechless. He doesn't know how to respond. Shira licks him on the cheek. "Its ok though, you're my softie.") Diego blushes," Umm.. I don't know what to say." Shira, without warning, pounces on Diego and presses her muzzle against his for a quick kiss. "Then don't say anything tiger," she says in a seductive tone. She leans in for another kiss, but is stopped by Diego. "Shira wait. Look I know how this night is going to end, and believe me when I say, I want to do this. I just want to make sure you do too. You're in heat and your letting your instincts take control of your actions. I just don't want this to be a mistake." Shira looks hard into Diego's bright hazel eyes. She slightly smiles," the only mistake I made, was not telling you how I feel about you. How I've always felt about you." Shira gently gets off of Diego and sits down, allowing him to sit up.

"You told me that you starting getting feelings for me the moment you saw me on the ship. I would be lying if I said that's when I started getting feelings for you. At that moment I had thought you were just another douchebag sabre, that only cared about himself. But when I saw how much you cared for your herd, I started to think differently. I started developing feelings for you when you offered me water inside the tree, even though I was your prisoner. After we got rid of Gutt and his crew, I didn't know what I was supposed to do or where I was supposed to go. But you were there for me. You've always been there for me, which is mainly the reason why my feelings for you have continued to grow. So don't think that I'm doing this because of my instincts, because I honestly have wanted to do this for a very long time. I was just waiting for the right sabre. A sabre I can see myself with for the rest of my life. A sabre I can raise a family with. A sabre I can fall in love with." Diego's eyes opened wider than they ever have, he's always wanted to know how Shira felt about him, now he knows. "You love me?," Diego asks. "Yeah.. I do," Shira says as she smiles at Diego's shocked face. Diego smirks and leaps on top of Shira. "Prove it," he says with a devilish smile. Shira's lets out a small giggle as she and Diego kiss passionately.

"Their tongues wrapped together, dancing in each others mouth. Both of the sabres have been wanting to this for a very long time, and finally it is happening. Diego places his paws on Shira's shoulders, while she wraps her arms around Diego's neck. This French kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. Both sabres enjoying the taste of the other sabres tongue and mouth. Their lips pressed against each others. This was an exciting moment for both of them. Shira opens her eyes, as she feels something pressing up against her stomach. She notices that Diego's cock, was slowing starting to come out of its sheath. Shira lets out a sexual moan, as she loves the way his semi-hard cock feels against her stomach. She backs out of the kiss," Mmmm, and I thought I was having a good time, Shira says in a sexy tone" Diego has a confused look on his face. "What do you mean, I'm having a good time to," he says, not knowing what's going on. "I can tell," she says as she points downward. Diego's face lights up red, as he has never let another female see his cock before.

"In an attempt to hide it, he covers his 'member' with on paw. Since, he was only using one arm to keep himself up, Shira found it quite easy to flip him over. Shira being on top, whispers in Diego's ear. "Don't be shy, I'll be gentle," she says as she nips on his ear. Diego, lets a small moan escape him. The two sabres then start to kiss again. While kissing, Shira, starts to slide her paw, down Diego's body, making her way to his cock. Diego's flinches his body as he wasn't expecting her to grab him. Shira slowly and gently rubs her paw up and down and over his sheath, slowly allowing his cock to come out. As soon as she feels his organ, she begins to slider herself down his body. Kissing his chest, then his stomach, then the area right above his 'member.' She continues sliding her paw up and down the shaft of his cock until it's throbbing hard. She then takes a big whiff, capturing his musk. "I've never seen one so big," She says. Before Diego can reply on the compliment, Shira licks the sensitive tip of his cock. Diego lets out a slight purr and this action sent chills up and down his spine. Shira, noticing this give his organ another lick, from the balls to the tip, only this time slower and more gentle. Diego, lets out another purr mixed with a sexual moan, he has never felt this way before. Shira smiles as she, places the tip of his cock in her muzzle. Licking the sensitive tip over and over again, causing Diego to close his eyes and purr louder. She slowly slides his cock further and further into her mouth licking up and down his organ. She lets out a small gag, as the tip of his dick touched the back of her throat. She comes back up, only to go right back down on it. Diego is having the time of his life. The sabre of his dreams is giving him head. Shira starts to gain speed while sucking his cock. Going up and down, over and over again. Diego feels his juices slowly make its way to the tip of his dick. "Shira, I think I'm going to...," before he can finish, he splashes everything into the back of Shira's throat. Shira removes Diego's member from her mouth and swallows all the juice down her throat. Shira looks at Diego, while licking her muzzle, "Mmmm, you taste good tiger." Diego smiles," Yeah, but I bet I don't taste as good as you," he says with a devilish look on his face. Realizing what he was referring to, Shira lies down on her back. "How 'bout you come and find out," she says softly.

"Diego lays down behind Shira, and opens her legs. He takes a big breath in, catching the smell of her heat. He takes a paw and rubs all over her 'area.' Just like Diego, Shira starts to purr as she has never had another sabre do this to her. He focuses rubbing his paws on his clit, making her body squirm just a little bit. He then takes one finger and rubs the inside of her pussy. The warm feeling on his finger feels so good to him, as he rubs all along her walls. Shira bites her bottom lip, as she covers her mouth, trying to prevent herself from moaning. Diego takes his finger out of her vagina, and begins to nip on her clit. Shira begins to purr instantly, as this feels amazing to her. After nipping on her clit for a while, Diego begins to flicks it with his tongue repeatedly. Shira's eyes to the back of her head, as she lets several moans escape her mouth. At this point, she doesn't even care, she feels like she's in heaven, and nothing can get her out of it. Diego then begins to wonder what she tastes like, as he inserts his tongue into her pussy. Shira's claws dig underneath the dirt, and she tries her best to keep herself from squirming. This is no doubt, the best feeling she has ever experienced. Eyes closed, purring and moaning loudly, Shira wishes this could last forever. Diego, enjoying the sweet taste of Shira's walls and clit. Shira feels her orgasm coming as she tries her best to keep herself from screaming. At last she climaxes. All of her juices splash all over Diego's face as he too licks himself clean, tasting the sweet honey coming from his mate. "Oops, I almost forgot to clean my plate," Diego says as he goes back down and licks all over Shira's now sensitive area. Even though she has already climaxed, she still purrs to Diego's cleaning treatment.

"Oh Diego, That was amazing," Shira says. "I definitely think you taste better, kitty," Diego says while licking her cheek. Shira, looks at Diego and smiles. "Diego... I want my first time to be with you." This shocked Diego as he realized that this is exactly what he thought would happen. "Shira, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want you to be mine forever," Diego says as he walks up to Shira. "If your sure your ready, I'll gladly be your first time." Shira lies on her stomach and lifts up her tail," I know I'm ready, Take me now," Shira says seductively as she allows Diego to mount her. The sound of her voice, and the words she spoke, made Diego's cock slowly come back out. Diego, rubs his cock around Shira's pussy. Shira once again allows a moan to escape her mouth. Diego gently bites down on Shira's neck while he slowly slides the tip into her pussy. Shira lets out a silent growl, as this was somewhat painful. Diego notices this and slides his tip back out. He then goes back in even slower, trying to go as far as he can without hurting her. Whenever he hears Shira growl in pain, he comes back out and go back in a little further each time. Eventually he is able to get his whole dick into her pussy without harming her. Once this happened he decided to go in and out slow and gentle. What was once painful turned into a very good feeling, as Shira moans louder than before. She feels his hard cock throbbing against her walls, and begins to release some juices. Diego feels her warm walls and juices slide on his dick, this feeling is unbearable as he begins to gain speed. Faster and faster, Diego begins to come in and out of Shira, rocking her sexy silver body back and forth. Shira lets out a solid scream of joy as she begins to climax. Diego feels all of her juices slide all over his dick, and come right out of her pussy. Diego closes his eyes, trying to prevent himself from splashing to this incredible feeing. He knows that once he does, its over. He tries to make it last as long as he can. Diego grabs onto Shira's hips and slowly presses in and out of her. With his sensitive cock now slowly sliding in and out of her warm wet walls, Diego couldn't hold it in any longer. Without warning, Diego, splashes everything left inside of Shira, wetting her insides with his juice. He slides off of his mate and lies down, out of exhaustion. Shira's pussy drips wet with Diego's juices as she lies down exhausted as well.

"I can't feel my legs," Diego says jokingly. Shira chuckles as she lies next to her mate. She places her head on his arms. "I never thought I'd meet a sabre that could make me feel like that." Shira says. "Everything about you is amazing Diego, I'm glad I'm here with you now." "Well get used to it kitty, because I'm going to be with you for a very long time," Diego says. Shira smiles while closing her eyes. "I love you Diego." "I love you to Shira... Goodnight." And with that, both sabres close their eyes and fall asleep.

**Well, there you go. This is the only Chapter that will contain that type of material in it. Please comment/review. I have about 250 viewers but only 2 reviews. I'd love your feedback. Once again, I'll try to post a chapter everyday. I hope you Enjoyed!**


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter 6**

"The brightness of the sun, and the music of the birds, wakes up all the animals living in the forest. This includes Shira and Diego, as the rested from the unforgettable fun they had with each other last night. As always, Diego is the first one to wake. He lets out a big yawn, tasting the morning air as he stretches his legs. He looks over to Shira, noticing her slight smile while she sleeps. He gives her gentle lick on her nose as he gets up to go find breakfast. "It's about time you woke up softie," Shira says mockingly. Diego has a confused look on his face, "When did you..." Shira cuts him off," I woke up about half an hour ago. You slept in pretty late tiger. I think last night was a little too much for you," Shira says while giggling. Diego lets out a small growl. "That's pretty funny for someone who couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than 10 seconds," Diego says with a slight grin. "Hmm, that's pretty funny for someone who couldn't last 10 seconds." Shira begins to chuckle as Diego turns his head and keeps quiet. "Relax softie, I'm only teasing you. Last night was amazing. I'm glad that I decided to have my first time with you." Diego looks back at Shira. "Thanks kitty. And yeah, last night was almost the best moment of my life." "Almost?," Shira says. "Yeah, because the best moment of my life was when I first met you," Diego says as he walks up to Shira and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to go find us some breakfast." "Mind if I tag along, l kind of don't want to be left alone, after what happened last time," Shira says as she gets up and stretches her legs also. "Fine with me," Diego says. The sabres leave the cave, searching for something to eat.

"To be honest, I've never hunted in this area before. The cave that you found, is literally in the middle of the forest. Everything looks the same, it's like a maze," Diego says as he tries to catch an animals scent. "Oh no, what if we get lost and can't find our way back to the cave," Shira says with a concerned look on her face. "Ha-ha you found the cave before didn't you. We weren't even near and you just starting running towards it. If we get lost, I'll just depend on you to find it again," Diego says while chuckling. "Don't worry kitty, we won't get lost. Our scents from the cave are so strong, we could be 10 miles away and I'd still catch on. We'll be fine, lets just focus on trying to find our breakfast's scent." Shira nods, as she begins to sniff the ground searching for breakfast. It doesn't take long for at least one of the sabres to lock on to a scent. "Hey Diego, I think I got something," Shira says as she inhales the scent strongly. Diego walks over to Shira and does the same. "I feel like, I've smelled this before." Diego says trying to figure out what it was. "Lets follow it. Maybe its a big animal, big enough for two meals," Shira says as her stomach growls. "Yeah lets go, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can get on with our day."

"Following the scent, both sabres immediately stop, startled by what the scent led them to. "You need to get out of here now," Diego says as he realizes how the scent belonged to. "Lenny..," Diego says angrily. "How did he find us, we ran so far away," Shira says looking at Diego's angered face. "I told you, he never quits," Diego says as he begins to growl. "He's gonna pay for putting his hands on you." Shira stares at Diego with a frightened look on her face. She's never seen him this pissed before. Bearing his fangs, fur rising up on the top of his neck and claws out, digging in the ground. "Kitty, if your not going to go back to the cave, stay hidden in the bushes. This won't take long," Diego says as he lowers his body, preparing himself to confront Lenny. But before he could, he caught the scent of a much closer animal lurking in the bushes behind them. He quickly turns around and faces the bush. "I don't know who you are, but you caught me in a bad mood. I'm giving you this one chance to walk away before I...," Diego is interrupted by the mysterious animal. "Okay Okay, you caught me. Wow you have a temper," The animal said as he walked out from the bushes. Shira gasped as she recognized the animal.

"SHANE?," Shira says with a look of relief on her face. "Kitty, what happened to you, you weren't back at the cave when I came back with everyone." Diego, still upset looks at Shane," What exactly are you doing out here. Especially with Lenny. She did tell you that he almost killed her right?," Diego says with an aggressive tone. "He tried to what?. Kitty, how come you didn't tell me." Shane says as he starts to get mad. "Nobody harms my sis and gets away with it." "Yeah well get in line, because if anyone is going to sink their fangs into that fat, sack of shit... it's going to be me," Diego says. "Hehe, we will see." Shane says as he lowers his body preparing to leap out to Lenny. Diego hops in front of him. "You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing out here." Shane sits up. "We were ordered to find you guys and bring you back to the tribe alive. Lenny apparently told our tribe leader that you killed his brother Soto. He wasn't to thrilled to hear that. He ordered every male sabre in our tribe to try to find you guys. I, on the other hand, came out here to warn you guys about what was going on because the last thing I want is my sister to get hurt. I thought I would find you before anyone else did, but last night, you scents became so strong I could've smelled it from another continent. So I sped up, thinking that a scent this strong will draw everybody towards you." Diego looks at Shira, worried for her safety. "I appreciate what you tried to do, but with everyone closing in on us, there's no preventing what's about to happen. There is something I need you to do though." "What is it," Shane says. "I need you to take Shira, and get as far away as possible. I want you to guard her with your life. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her," Diego says as he looks at Shira. "I'm not leaving you Diego. I got us into this mess, I'm not going to let you risk your life alone, trying to fix my mistake." Diego walks up to Shira and nuzzles her. "I'm cannot afford to lose you. I meant what I said, when I told you I wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt you. This is the only way kitty." Shira starts to tear up. "What if I never see you again," she asks. Diego wipes away her tears. "Don't even begin to think like that. I told you that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, and I mean it. I'm not going to let a bunch of bitch-ass sabres keep me away from you. Haha don't think that just because you call me softie, that I am one.," Diego says as he gives Shira a goodbye kiss. "Now go on with your brother, he will keep you safe," Diego says as he watches Shira walk towards Shane. "You better come back for me softie," Shira says still watery eyed. "Always kitty." Diego then walks up to Shane. "If anything does happen to me, I want you to take care of Shira. She always comes first," Diego whispers to Shane. "My little sister is the only family I've got left, im not gonna let anything happen to her. Im glad she found someone that cares so much about her," Shane says as she and Shira take off.

"Diego watches Shira leave with her brother as he lets a tear escape his eye. He quickly wipes it away and turns around, only to see that Lenny is gone. "Looking for someone Diego," someone says from the bushes. Diego chuckles. "You are one sick bastard you know that Lenny. Putting your hands on my mate was your first mistake. Threatening her was your second. And your third mistake, was thinking that confronting me would end with you walking away," Diego says as he silently growls at Lenny. Lenny comes from out of the bushes. "Your still the same cocky sabre you were when we were still in a pack together. It's too bad that you had to kill Soto. Maybe, staying in that pack would've been better for all of us. Well for you maybe. Now that you killed Soto, his brother has every male sabre within a 10 mile radius coming for your blood.," Lenny says grinning. Diego chuckles. "Well that's too bad. Because by the time they get here, I'll be gone. And all they will see is your fat-ass body lying here dead."

**Please comment/review on the story. How do you think it will end. How do you want it to end. Give me your feedback! I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Final Battle

**Chapter 7**

("Your still the same cocky sabre you were when we were still in a pack together. It's too bad that you had to kill Soto. Maybe, staying in that pack would've been better for all of us. Well for you maybe. Now that you killed Soto, his brother has every male sabre within a 10 mile radius coming for your blood.," Lenny says grinning. Diego chuckles. "Well that's too bad. Because by the time they get here, I'll be gone. And all they will see is your fat-ass body lying here dead.") "Well if your going to kill me, I'd hurry up and do it because it won't take long for them to get here Diego," Lenny says still grinning. Diego growls as he tries to pounce on Lenny, but Lenny grabs Diego's arm and flips him to the ground, pinning him with both his arms. "Ha-ha, it's this easy. Wow, the others sabres might not even get a chance to see you alive Diego. It's a shame. They came all this way." Lenny says as he raises his paw, about to slash Diego's throat with his claws. Before he can, Diego uses his one free arm to slash Lenny in the eye. "AHHHHHHHH," Lenny roars as he gets off of Diego, covering his bleeding eye. "That's for putting your hands on Shira," Diego says as he lifts himself off of the ground. "Dammit. Diego, I was going to kill you quick and easy so you wouldn't feel a thing, but now I'm going to make you suffer. Nice... and slow," Lenny says as he fiercely growls in anger. Diego prepares himself, he knows that it's either kill Lenny or be killed. He also knows that he must return to Shira. He can't life without her, and he wasn't about to let Lenny take her away from him.

"Diego runs toward Lenny and starts to attack; clawing and biting at Lenny, each time Lenny either dodges or counters with his own claw or bite, but neither sabre lands any lethal blows. Right in the middle of the fight, Lenny pounces on Diego, and once again has him pinned to the ground. Blood drips from Lenny's eye and lands on Diego's face as Lenny stands over him. "It's over Diego. Your finished," Lenny says as he takes his claws and slashed right across Diego's arm. Diego lets out a roar of pain as him arm starts to gush with blood. "Hehehe, doesn't feel to good does it. Well now you know how I feel." Diego starts to lose feeling in his arm as a puddle of blood begins to form under him. "I'm not done yet Diego. I'm going to make you suffer. I'm going to cut you limb from limb. Once you lose feeling in your whole body, and you are barley breathing... then and only then, will I kill you." Lenny presses on Diego's open wound, causing Diego to scream in pain. "AHHHH!," Diego roars. Lenny laughs. "Hmm, maybe I'll take away your other arm next," Lenny says as he raises his arm ready to slash his other arm. But before he could, Lenny is tackled to the ground by another sabre.

To Diego's surprise, it was Shane, and with him was Shira. Shira immediately runs toward Diego, already starting to tear up. "Oh my god, Diego!," Shira says as she tries to lift Diego up. "AHHH STOP!" Diego says in pain. "What are you doing here?" He looks at Shane. "I told you to take her far away from here," Diego says angrily. "Well, we both heard you scream. Shira turned around without saying anything and I chased her. I tried to stop her, but she just kept running and running. By the time I had gotten even close, I was able to see that Lenny was about to kill you so I came out. I'm not going to let a sabre that put his hands on my sis, kill the only sabre that my sis loves," Shane says as he carefully keeps his eyes on Lenny. "Diego, how bad is it?," Shira asks teary and worried. "Diego uses his good arm to wipe away some of her tears," I'd be lying if I said this was nothing kitty. It going to take some time for me to recover from this," he says. Shira puts her head on Diego's chest. "I'm never going to leave you like that again," Shira says as she begins to cry. "Shira, trust me. I'm fine. I've been through way worse than this," Diego says as he lifts Shira's head and smiles. Shira lets out a small smile.

Shane continues to stare at Lenny, as he lifts himself off of the ground. "Oh, is big brother coming to the rescue? Heh, you will move out of the way if you know what's good for you boy," Lenny says as he growls at Shane. "From what I can see, you only have one eye, your tired from fighting, your slow, and there's a 2 on 1 advantage here. "No Shane, I can't help you. I can barely stand right now," Diego says. "Um, I was kind of talking about my sister Diego," Shane says. Shira looks at her brother and nods her head. "Diego, I'll be back," Shira says as she nuzzles Diego's nose. "Shira, I know you know how to fight, I know you know what you might have to do. Just promise me you won't get hurt," Diego says. "Don't worry softie, I won't." She then runs up to Shane and faces Lenny. "So um what was it you were saying about me 'moving out of the way' Lenny?," Shane says. "You cocky bastard!," Lenny says as he runs at both sabres. Shira moves out of the way, letting Lenny and Shane fight.

Clawing and biting each other, Lenny and Shane fight for some time. "Wow you are slow," Shane says mocking Lenny. "Well so are you since you can't hit me," Lenny says grinning. Immediately, Shane ducks one of Lenny's attacks and smacks him the face with his claws. Lenny feels on his face as blood begins to drip. He then continues to fight Shane. Lenny growls," How did you get me?" Shane laughs," I actually could've hit you the whole time fatty. I'm just the distraction big boy," Shane says. "What do you mean distraction?." Shane instantly backs away and point upwards. Shira leaps from a tree branch and takes down Lenny. Shane runs up to the fallen sabre and helps pin him down. "I can't believe that worked sis. We used to do the move on our prey when we were little," Shane says smiling at his sister. "Yeah, I didn't think it would work. But, I'm glad it did. Now he can pay for what he did to Diego," Shira says as she starts to growl at Lenny. "Even if you do decide to kill me. It wouldn't make a difference. Everyone is coming out for you three," Lenny says. "Three? Why would they kill me," Shane asks. "Do you really think that our leader would try to kill both Shira and Diego, and not kill the one sabre that might try to stop it. We were supposed to kill you right after we killed those two. Hehe, there's no point in going back home," Lenny laughs. Shane growls at Lenny as he raises his arm and slashes Lenny's throat. Nothing but the sound of choking comes from Lenny as his airways fill with blood. Within seconds, Lenny dies.

"Well that's that. Umm you don't mind if I crash with you and Diego for a little bit do you sis?," Shane asks. "Of course I don't big bro," Shira says as she nuzzles her brother. Thinking of Diego, Shira turns to go towards Diego but gasps at what she sees. Diego is up and walking. Of course has a major limp, but within time it will go away. "Hey guys," Diego says as he limps over to Shira and Shane. Shira instantly runs up to Diego as she nuzzles and kisses him. Shane looks away, trying to avoid to most awkward moment of his life. Diego noticing this, stops the kiss and turns to Shane. "Thank you for helping us," Diego says. "Hey no problem softie," Shane says smiling. Shira and Shane both laugh as Diego growls at him. "So where do we go now?," Shira asks. "Well I guess we look for a new home. One WITHOUT flowers and hearts. I'm picking this time," Diego strongly says. Shira rolls her eyes and nods. Shane doesn't get the inside joke and just goes along with it. "Wait, what about the sabres that are coming after us?," Shira asks concerned. "Let them come. Each and every last one of them is going to wind up like Lenny if they try to kill us," Diego says. "Umm your injured. So uh, perhaps we should hold off on all the big talk until all three of us can fight. I mean I don't know about you, but I can't take on 30 sabres by myself. Neither can Shira. Even together we can't take them all on. Don't even get me started on the leader," Shane says. Shira nods her head. "He's right softie," Shira says. "Well then we will find a place to lay low, and wait for now," Diego says. "Heyyyy, how come when she calls you softie, you don't get mad," Shane asks. "That's because I can't physically hurt her. You on the other hand, I will not think twice," Diego says grinning. Shane laughs, "Try if you can cripple." "Ha-ha, Cripple might cripple you Shane, you better stop," Shira says smiling. "Relax sis, we were only playing," Shane says. "Wow, I'm hungry, lets find something to eat," Diego says. "Yeah or we could eat Lenny, Shira says." "WHAT?," both Shane and Diego say. Shira laughs," I'm just kidding. Seriously though, lets find something to eat. Then we can go look for a cave. Both sabres nod as all three head off into the forest searching for food, and shelter.

_(Later that day...)_

A group of male sabres, come across Lenny's body. "Oh my god, it's Lenny," One sabre says. "He's not going to like this another sabres says." The group of sabres travel back to the tribe to report the news to their leader. The sabres arrive at their leaders cave. The sabre comes out and looks at his men. "Tony, we have some terrible news." Tony, Soto's brother was not only bigger than Soto, but he was stronger too. Unlike Lenny, Tony was all muscle. Everyone in the tribe sees Tony as a good, friendly leader. The only ones that know his true personality, are the ones that work for him. "This better be good, otherwise your going to join Shane, his sister, and Diego," Tony says. "I'm sorry sir, but we found Lenny's body in the middle of the forest. We have no signs of Diego and the others anywhere." Tony, stares at the sabre for what seems like forever. Out of nowhere he lunges at the saber with his claws and slices his throat. The sabre, just like Lenny, bleeds out and dies instantly. The other sabres look at Tony with fear. "I though I was pretty damn clear when I said, good news. Clean this mess up," Tony shouts as he walks back into his _(Diego thinks he can kill my younger brother, then kill one of my most trusted men and get away with it? He has another thing coming.)_

**This is the Final Chapter of this series/season. I might write a season 2 if this one gets a lot of good reviews. Please comment/review I hope you enjoyed all of season 1.**


End file.
